


Don't Say Maybe

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [29]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus drew the short straw, and is tasked with taking six year old Henrik out to trick-or-treat. Things only begin to look up when they knock on Caroline Forbes' door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween themed drabbles I wrote on Tumblr!

**Don't Say Maybe**

**(Prompt from an Anon:** **Imagine though - Human!teen klaus has to take his younger siblings out on trick and treat which he "hates" (but secretly he loves it hes just pretending to keep his im totally cool look) and guess who opens one of the doors when they knock CAROLINE. Title from 'Teenage Dirtbag' by Wheatus. Rated K+.)**

"Nik! Nik! It's time to go!" The final word was drawn out, as Henrik tapped frantically on Klaus' door.

Rolling his eyes, and tossing his sketchpad aside, Klaus threw open his bedroom door, trying to look stern. Henrik was dressed as Captain America, plastic pumpkin in hand, practically bouncing in excitement in the hallway.

Adding candy was likely going to be a bad idea. But Klaus wasn't overly concerned. He would be gone later, to a party at The Falls, and putting a sugared up Henrik to bed would fall under Bekah's purview.

"It's only 5:45, Henrik. I said we'd leave at 6 o'clock."

"But you have to come downstairs and put on your shoes and your jacket and find your keys. By the time you do all that it  _will_  be six. So can we go? Please, Nik?"

Klaus wavered, for a few moments, before nodding. Henrik was six, and Klaus rarely had the heart to say no to him.

Which was why he was on trick or treating duty in the first place. At nearly fifteen Kol was just on the cusp of being too old to trick or treat and had wanted to spend the evening with his mates. Bekah, at thirteen, had balked at the idea of being seen with her little brother and Henrik, generally quiet and a little shy, wasn't overly fond of her group of friends, finding them shrill and overly excitable.

And they were a bit featherheaded, as a group, so no one had trusted them not to forget about Henrik and leave him behind.

Their mother was out of town, their father back in England, where they preferred him to stay. And so, when they'd discussed this evening at dinner last week, and Henrik had turned big, pleading eyes and an ever so slightly wobbly lip in Klaus' direction, he'd caved.

On the condition that his curfew be abolished for the night and that Kol and Bekah took responsibility for Henrik after nine PM. And that he get first crack at the tiny Snickers his younger siblings amassed.

Klaus didn't believe in doing something for nothing.

Henrik let out a happy squeal, and darted off down the staircase. Klaus took his time, because he knew it would take him less than three minutes, to gather what he needed. When he entered the foyer Henrik was standing impatiently by the door. "Go grab a sweater," Klaus instructed him.

"Captain America doesn't get cold!" Henrik protested.

"But you might," Klaus countered. "You can put it under your costume if you need to, alright?"

"Fine," he huffs, "I left one in the kitchen."

He ran off, and Klaus debated yelling after him to cease running in the house but he figured it was probably a waste of words, on this particular evening.

He gets on his own jacket and boots, digs his keys out of his pocket, where he knew they'd be. Henrik returns quickly, handing a hooded sweatshirt to Klaus. "Right, are we ready? You've gone to the bathroom?"

"Not a baby, Nik," Henrik pouts, looking offended.

Klaus turns to hide his smile, opening the door, "Of course not. Let's go."

* * *

An hour and a half later he and Henrik are turning down a new street. Henrik's haul has been outstanding, the accent and manners leading various people to give him double handfuls, so Klaus has a bag filled with treats dangling from one arm, because Henrik had complained that the pumpkin got too heavy.

Klaus is very glad that they've yet to run into anyone he knows.

Henrik's a little in front of him, walking up the steps to a new house. The front doors open, and Klaus sees a woman through the screen of the storm door.

His heart sinks a little, as he recognizes her, because his luck has just run out.

Caroline Forbes turns, likely hearing Henrik's footsteps, grinning down at his younger brother. Klaus swallows hard, because she looks incredible. She's got a halo nestled in her blonde curls, and fluffy white wings attached to her back. She's wearing a soft white sweater, over a long white dress, and her skin is dusted with gold glitter.

"Trick or treat!" Henrik calls cheerfully, holding his pumpkin aloft.

Caroline laughs, pushing open the door, a bowl of candy balanced on her hip, "Hi! Great costume," she leans forward, voice dropping to a loud whisper, "Captain America's my favorite Avenger."

"Mine too!" Henrik replies excitedly.

Caroline drops a few pieces of candy into Henrik's outstretched pail, her eyes wandering past him to Klaus. Klaus waves awkwardly, and then shoves his hands in his pockets.

Her eyes widen, and another smile lights her features, "Klaus, hey! I didn't know you had another brother."

It's not surprising. They don't exactly travel in the same social circles, Klaus isn't the biggest fan of the jocks and cheerleaders that Caroline surrounds herself with. But they'd been paired up for an English project last semester and he'd been pleasantly surprised to find that she was remarkably intelligent and very driven.

They'd received the best grade in the class, and she'd occasionally stopped to chat with him in the halls ever since. He's never quite sure what to make of it, so he's not offered much in the way of personal information, mostly asking about her.

He maybe nursed a teeny, tiny crush. Entirely uselessly, as Caroline had recently begun dating the football team's quarterback.

She's still looking at him, her smile fading slightly, and Klaus realizes that she's probably waiting for an answer, "I have four brothers, in total. And a sister."

Her eyes widen slightly, "Huh. That's a lot. I have never been so happy that I don't have to share a bathroom."

That sounded like heaven to Klaus, as he currently shared one with both Kol and Henrik, neither of whom were exactly tidy.

He feels a tug on his jacket and he looks down, to see Henrik looking up at him sheepishly, "Nik? I have to go to the bathroom now."

Klaus opens his mouth but Caroline's stepping aside, gesturing them inside, before Klaus' can reply, "You can use mine." She smiles down at Henrik, "I'm Caroline and I'm friends with your brother."

Henrik looks up at Klaus for confirmation and he nods, nudging his brother forward, "We go to school together."

"Oh, okay. I'm Henrik," he offers his hand to Caroline, very solemnly, and her lips twitch as she shakes it.

"Very nice to meet you, Henrik. Come on inside."

Caroline flicks off the porch light, once they enter, and shuts the door, leading them deeper into the house. She tosses her halo onto the kitchen island and points down the hall, "Bathroom's that way. The door's open."

Henrik follows the direction she'd pointed out. "Do you need help, Hen?" Klaus calls, before he leaves the room.

"Nope," he replies instantly. "Still not a baby."

Klaus shakes his head and Caroline grins. "He's so freaking cute!" she whispers.

"He has his moments," Klaus says.

"Do you want something to drink?" Caroline asks, opening the fridge.

Klaus shakes his head, feeling awkward, "Where's your mother?"

"Right now? Probably busting drunk drivers on the highway. Halloween's always a busy night for her." She hops up onto a kitchen stool, raising an eyebrow at him and gesturing to the seat next to her, "You can sit, you know. She's not going to pop out and arrest you. I'm totally allowed to have boys in the house."

Klaus takes the stool, tapping his fingers on the counter. They're silent for a few moments, and Klaus decides to break it before it gets uncomfortable, "So, are you going to the party later?"

Caroline grimaces, "No."

"Why not?" Klaus asks, surprised. Nearly everyone was going, as far as he knew. Caroline was something of a social butterfly, so it struck him as odd that she was sitting this one out.

Her tone becomes disdainful, "Because Tyler's bringing his new girlfriend and I'd rather not stand around watching him paw at her, while everyone gives me pitying looks or laughs at me behind my back."

"I'm sorry. I hadn't known you two broke up." It's a struggle for Klaus to seem sincere, but he thinks that he manages it well enough.

It mightn't have been necessary, because Caroline waves it away dismissively, "No, I am way better off, don't worry. I just don't want to deal with the drama, you know? I'm going to finish up with the trick or treaters and watch some movies. Would you…" she stops herself, looking down at the table.

"Would I what?" Klaus prompts, intrigued.

"Would you maybe want to watch them with me? I mean, I get if you want to go to the party. Word in the girl's bathroom is that Genevieve has a mega crush on you and is planning to bring out the big guns, costume wise, so…"

"I'd love to watch movies with you, Caroline," Klaus interrupts, trying to keep from smiling too widely. No need to scare her off by seeming excessively eager.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'll drop Henrik at home and come back."

She squints at him, "Are you sure? I don't want a pity date thing here. I totally flirted with you last semester and got nada."

"I don't recall any flirting," Klaus protests, thinking back.

"Seriously?"

"I would've flirted back. Perhaps asked you to the movies, had I detected an interest,"

"I totally flirted. But I guess I'll just have to be more obvious," she smirks at him mischievously.

"Oh? And what does more obvious look like?" Klaus wonders, watching her intently.

She bites her lip, and leans in slightly, her voice lowering, "You see this?" she gestures down, at her costume, and Klaus nods. "This is PG rated, suitable for all audiences. But when you leave, I'm going to put on the R rated version. Just for you. And trust me, it's not exactly angelic."

Klaus swallows hard, shifting uncomfortably, his imagination racing. He clears his throat, "Well, I suppose I'll have to hurry back, then."

She leans in further, resting a palm on his thigh for balance, softly brushing her mouth over his. Klaus hears a door open, Henrik's light tread down the hall.

Caroline quickly pulls back, suggestively murmuring, "I really hope you do."


End file.
